


Smiling through it, he said he would do it again

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knives, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: This was a prompt i recieved on Tumblr and I felt a cruel, evil rick would fit it perfectly.





	Smiling through it, he said he would do it again

It was a little hard getting started, but it’s finally done. 

CW: NSFW, dubcon/noncon, knife, blood, evil Rick

“L-look at me when I’m talking to you!” He spat as he gripped you tightly by the throat, shoving your face upward with the side of his hand. You lock your wide eyed gaze into his cold, dark eyes as you swallow hard, trying to fight the pressure of his large hand and thin fingers for air.

“S-s-sorry Ric–” you manage to gasp out before you feel his hand release and a burning pain in your cheek as he backhands you, hard. “W-what was that girl!?” He snaps, bringing his face down to yours, inches away. You can feel his breath on your lips. “S-sorry Sir” you stammer in response, emphasizing the last word in response as hot tears prick the corners of your eyes. His mouth twists up into a smug smirk. “That’s better you little whore.” He growls as he stands up, towering over your sprawled body on the floor.

His smirk disappears, “Clothes. Off, now.” He orders coldly as you begin to stand up. You remain silent, but comply with his command, slowly lifting the hem of your dress up towards your shoulders.

“Oh for fucks– I SAID NOW!” He snarls as he pulls out a knife and lunges towards you, slicing the fabric off your body in a few short strokes, discarding the frayed, shredded remains some distance away. Stepping back, his eyes survey you hungrily, running up and down your body. His face suddeny falls into a frown and his eyes go cold again. “Ah, fuck.” you think to yourself as you instinctively freeze, suddenly remembering what you knew you had been forgetting.

Suddenly, he is standing over you again, gripping your shoulders and shoving you roughly back down to the floor. Your back thuds against the cold tile and you gasp as the air forcefully escapes your lungs. “What the Hell is this?!” he snaps angrily as he brings the knife back up and the runs the blade around the inside of the waistband of your panties. 

You feel panic seize your chest. “I-I-forgot…” you mumble as you attempt to read his face. His expression is serious, stoic and disconcertingly calm. He makes one short motion with his wrist and feel the snap of the waistband give way. He shifts to the other side and repeats the motion.

“If y-y-you keep forgetting the rules, girl.” He croons as he runs the edge of the blade up your bare torso, hooking it under the middle of the front of your bra, “This won’t be the only thing getting cut tonight.” The corners of his lips turn up into a grin as he reads the fear across your face. You jump as you feel your bra bust open and your tits bounce out, leaving you completely exposed. “That’s better.” He growls as he slowly runs the blade’s edge over the exposed flesh of your breast. Your breathing begins to lose its rhythm as you feel wet heat building up between your thighs. You see his eyes flash excitedly as his grin grows wider. He shifts the tip of the blade over slightly and circles it lightly around your now erect nipple. You let out a loud moan as goose bumps erupt all over your bare skin. You begin to squeeze and rub your thighs together as the moisture begins to pool between your legs. You hear him chuckle as he suddenly stands up and saunters across the room and sits down in a chair. 

“Come here girl.” He beckons you with a wagging finger. You scramble to your feet.You don’t want to make him wait. Your breathing is unsteady and heavy as you make your way to the chair where he now sits, watching you as if he were some sort of predator and you were his prey. You feel your desire building intensely, burning hot. As you finally reach the chair, you don’t need to be told, this you remembered. You kneel down in front of him, between his knees, reaching for his zipper. You pull the small, flat metal piece down with one hand and undo the button with the other. You pull his pants down and pull out his massive cock. He’s already hard you note. You glance upwards at his face and start to bring the tip into your mouth.

“No, no b-baby. I want what belongs to me.” he says as he motions for you to stand up and pulls you down onto his lap. His mouth splits into a terrifying grin and his eyes flash dangerously as he shoves you down onto his dick. You feel as if you are being split in half as he holsters himself completely into you and begins thrusting upwards. You groan loudly, half in pleasure, half in pain as you steady yourself with your hands on his slim shoulders and try to match his rhythm. He moves his big hands to your hips and they quickly begin to wonder up your body, stopping only when he reaches your breasts. he takes your left nipple and rolls it between his fingertips while he takes your right into his mouth. Your head falls back and you let loose a loud moan as you feel yourself already coming close to your climax. His heady touch edging you closer and closer.

“F-ffuck… T-tell me who you belong to baby.” he sighs into your chest. “I’m yours Rick.” You moaned his name without thinking, regretting it immediately. Your eyes open wide as his motions come to a complete and total halt. The room is completely silent now, and he pushes you off of him as if he is suddenly repulsed. You stare up at him in silence, trying to figure out what to say between short, frantic breaths. 

His eyes were dark and wild, you knew you had really done it this time. You’d never seen him quite like this before. You squirm with discomfort as your panic bubbles up and your heart begins pounding in your chest.

A low chuckle rose from his throat, as he recognized the fear in your eyes once more. “Y-you should be scared girl, this is going to hurt.” That twisted grin cracked across his lips, stretching the scar running across them. Your eyes widen and your breath catches in your throat. You know how he could get, but this time felt different. For the first time in a long while, you felt genuine dread as you tried to anticipate what he could possibly have in store. 

“Down!” He barked, and you obey immediately. You bend onto your hands and knees, shaking slightly, waiting for whatever punishment he felt you needed. He winds his thin fingers into your hair and yanks your head back as he drives himself back into your cunt, which despite your fear, or maybe because of it, is still dripping wet. He begins thrusting violently and as his girth fills you again, you forget about the fear momentarily. A moan of pleasure escapes your throat. 

“T-tell me girl, who do you belong to?” He hisses the question at you between clenched teeth as you once again near your release, your pussy squeezing around him. “Rick, I’m yours.” You scream loudly as you feel a sudden, stinging pain. Tears blur your eyes as your shoulder throbs and feels like white hot fire. “What was that whore?” He snarls in your ear as soft sobs begin to escape from deep in your throat. “Rick, I don’t–” Another scream erupts from your quickly drying throat as you feel the stinging, hot pain again. “You don’t what, slut? Don’t want this? Too bad for y-you, I don’t care what you want. I-I- You’re mine!” He growls as he continues his brutal rhythm, his cock getting harder as you continue to sob loudly, blood starting to drip down your back and to the tile floor. “You.” **slice** “Need.” **slice** “T-to learn.” **slice** “The.” **slice** “Rules.” **slice**. You continue to scream out in pain, tears flooding your eyes and streaming down your face. You manage to regain just enough to composure to give him what he wants. “I-I’m S-s-sorry Sir!” you stutter amidst your tears. You hear the knife clatter to the floor and Rick hiss, “Now, who.do.you.belong.to?” 

“I’m y-y-y-yours S-sir.” 

Rick lets loose a primal growl as he grabs your hips and with only a few more thrusts, reaches his release, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of you.

He pulls out, and immediately wanders off across the room. You collapse onto the floor, curling up into your arms among your tears, blood and his cum, still shaking and sobbing. A few minutes later, Rick has returned to your side. “Up.” He orders as he helps you into a sitting position, pushing a strand of blood and tear soaked hair out of your face and behind an ear. You wince as he begins to clean your wounds with some sort of cold liquid. Surprising you, he plants a soft, small kiss on your forehead, almost affectionate. He then leans in, his lips brushing your ear. “If y-y-you can’t learn to follow the rules” you feel a smile forming on his lips against your ear, “I’ll do it again.”


End file.
